


Edd/Matt/Tom/Tord Fluffy OneShots

by BeepBeepImASheep



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bisexual!Matt, Cuddles, Demisexual!Edd, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay!Tom, I might add angst, M/M, Multi, No Sex, No Smut, Pansexual!Tord, Polyamory, Polyshipping, Warning: im american, always have a cuddle, and toms just s h o r t, edd is a bih but still kinda soft, edd is tallest, i didnt try to make them sound british (or norwegian) in the slightest, i love cuddles sm, matt is pure, matt second, pure fluff, really gay, s o f t, these characters are british (and norwegian), tom is gAY, tord is kinky, tord third
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeepBeepImASheep/pseuds/BeepBeepImASheep
Summary: I wanted more fluff of these gay bois and this beautiful ship, so have these oneshots, my children.





	1. Tom's Warrior Cats Obsession

"Ringowhisker! Ringowhisker!" Tom cooed at the cat, who just yawned unamusingly, a somewhat annoyed look in her eye.

Matt had been noticing his roommate doing this often, calling Ringo the odd name as he fawned over the cat. The other boys either hadn't noticed or didn't care, but Matt's curiosity was overtaking him quickly. He had kept his mouth shut (even though it was difficult), because he didn't want to embarrass Tom, but this time he just had to say something.

"Tom? What are you doing?" As soon as Matt began speaking, Tom jumped nearly off the chair. Ringo let out a yelp of surprise and dug her claws into the man holding her before she finally got ahold of herself and hurriedly ran off.

Practically leaking annoyance, Tom narrowed his empty eye sockets at the tall ginger, who immediately threw up his hands in surrender, "I'm sorry, Tom! Please, not the face!"

Tom grunted in annoyance before doing a gesture with his face that was meant to simulate an eye roll. He pulled himself up and looked up at Matt, who was still in his mock surrender. Being the shortest in the entire house was pretty damn annoying, especially to someone already as full of anger as Tom, but he had gotten used to it. Kind of. No, not really.

"What did you ask earlier?" Tom asked, nursing the scratches he'd gotten from Ringo with a sort-of worried expression.

"What- oh! Yeah," Matt exclaimed, getting over his momentary lapse in memory, "why were you calling Edd's cat that weird name? Ringo... whisk?"

"Ringowhisker!" Tom corrected before he realized what he was doing. He quickly whipped his head around, seeing if their other roommates were in the area. When he couldn't spot them, he scooted closer to Matt, whispering, "Alright, promise you won't judge me?"

"Why would I judge you? You're super cute, Tom!" Matt said in his chipper voice, oblivious to the max.

"Not my looks, you idiot," Tom said quickly, using insults to disguise how flustered he was. It wasn't a big deal, right? Live with someone long enough, you're bound to catch feelings. That's like... science. But Tom's emotions weren't exactly cut-and-dry, so Tom could never, ever reveal his feelings. Or else he'd die, and he'd be taking everyone else with him.

With yet another gesture that was meant to show he was rolling his non-existent eyes, Tom grabbed the ginger's hand and began to drag him to his room. Matt was caught off guard but didn't fight against Tom's grip - not like he could, anyways. For such a small man, Tom was still incredibly strong.

"Tom, what do you want to show me?" Matt whined as they went into Tom's room, Tom hurriedly shutting the door behind them and running to rummage in a chest he carefully removed from under his bed. Matt tried to snoop and catch the combination as Tom unlocked the chest, but the eyeless man turned away from him, holding the chest close to his body.

"Look at these beauties," Tom said excitedly, opening the rather large chest slowly. Matt's excited face fell as he saw what was inside. 

There must have been, at the very least, fifty books put neatly in the checker-printed chest. One even appeared to be a manga series. The spines of the books all had some sort of cat on them, and they all shared the same words in big, bold text- 'WarriorCats'.

"What is that?" Matt asked, confused as to why Tom seemed so happy looking at books, of all things.

Matt's question evidently angered Tom, as he made a face that caused Matt to want to run far, far away from Tom and his precious books. "These," Tom said, holding up one of the books, "are the sole reason I'm alive. Besides Susan, of course."

"Should I call Edd and Tord to help you?" Matt asked, slightly worried. 

Tom's eye sockets widened in fear, "Wait, Matt, no-!" But the reply came too late.

"Tord! Edd!" Matt screamed at a much higher pitch than normal, setting Tom into a panic as he attempted to relock and hide his secret chest.

"Matt! What the Hell, is something wrong?" Edd asked, bursting through the door. Tord was right behind him, clasping tightly onto a handgun.

"No guns in my room!" Tom screeched, still trying futilely to hide the chest from sight. He now had one corner of the checkered chest under his hoodie, where it was still very much noticeable.

"Wait? You guys aren't in danger," Tord said in an almost disappointed tone, lowering his gun. "I wanted to shoot someone..."

"No. Guns. In. My. Room," Tom said again, slightly growling between each word.

"But Thomas! You have a harpoon and a bazooka right there," Tord objected, gesturing to the weapons placed haphazardly on Tom's floor.

"Yes, but I don't trust you with anything that could cause pain," Tom said harshly. He now had two corners of his WarriorCats chest shoved under his blue hoodie.

"Ah, but can't my looks stop someone's heart?" Tord asked innocently, winking. He was obviously joking, but Tom's heart did skip a beat at the action. However, Tom would shoot Susan with his harpoon gun before he ever admitted that. And he would celebrate Christmas (using Susan's remains as firewood) before he told the truth of just how many times Tord had caused his heart to seize up.

"Guess I'll just have to ban you from my room completely," Tom sneered, but it didn't faze Tord.

"Oh, so you're acknowledge how handsome I am! Thomas, I'm swooning," Tord clasped his hands together (with the gun still in them), and leaned on the taller Edd beside him, his head barely on the Brit's shoulder and a lovey-dovey look on his face. Edd turned an astonishing shade of red, nearly matching with Tord's hoodie. Before Tom could get a rein on his thoughts, his brain registered both of their gestures, and even Matt's obliviousness, as alluring, in a way, and he actually smiled. He freaking smiled? Why was he being so emotional today?

Tom began shaking his head violently, causing the others to look at him with concern. Tord, walking away from Edd, dropped his gun on Tom's bed and walked closer to the shorter Brit. "Tom, are you alright?" He asked, sincere worry in his voice. The others grouped around Tom, fussing over him and asking him if he felt alright, and it did nothing to help the thoughts racing through his mind.

"I'm not alright, I'm gay!" Tom growled, lashing out at his roommates instead of acknowledging his feelings, as usual. It was almost as if his brain had just shut down completely. When the words he'd said registered, he began sputtering, trying to explain himself. And his outrage only grew when the others began to laugh.

"Me too! Well, I'm bi. So, kinda!" Matt said happily, smiling widely and sitting down next to Tom.

"I'm demisexual!" Edd singsonged, following Matt's lead and plopping down on the floor in front of the blue Brit.

Tord, with a good-natured eye-roll, also sat next to Tom, smiling more genuinely than any of the boys had seen in a while. "As always, I'm unique. I'm pansexual!"

He covered his face with hands, causing Matt to let out an 'Awww~', and therefore Edd to elbow Matt in the stomach and him to overreact and cry out in pain.

The small interaction had Tom laughing furiously, because, damn he loved those two boys, and he even loved the smug Communist that was sitting next to him. When he was finally able to speak, Tom said, "Yeah, I've been scared to tell you guys I was gay for a while now."

"How did you not realize we were into guys though? I thought it was some unspoken rule that we all knew we weren't straight. You know, just four gays living in a house together! Thomas... do you not care about us?" Tord looked down, feigning sadness. Tom smiled at the act, instead of just huffing and getting annoyed like he usually did. He felt much safer now. And he enjoyed it.

"Oh!" Edd said suddenly, causing his roommates to jump. He winced in a sort of apology and continued, "Matt, if you weren't in danger, why'd you call us here?"

"Huh?" Matt zoned out, tilting his head and he tried to remember. Eventually, it struck him. "Oh, yeah! Tom has an obsession with cat books!"

"You're overreacting, it's not an obsession!" Tom said, wrapping his arms around the exposed part of his book chest protectively. Edd and Tord had noticed it and had wanted to say something, but before there had been more important matters at hand.

The three men squeezed closer to Tom as he removed the chest from under his hoodie and placed it in the middle of the group. He began fiddling with the lock, trying to open it as he was blushing profusely and slightly sweating from the closeness of his roommates. But, he didn't want them to move. In fact, at this moment, that was probably the last thing he wanted.

"Why does it feel like we're preparing for an orgy?" Tord spectacularly ruined the moment with his commentary.

"I mean, if you guys want..." Edd said with a grin.

"Holy gay Commie in a robot, can you all be quiet?" Tom snapped. The subject they were talking about was hindering his ability to work a lot.

As the other three pondered where that holy line had come from, Tom finally managed to crack open the chest. And there, just as they always were, where Tom's precious WarriorCats.

"Manga!" Tord said happily, reaching for the manga in the chest. Tom slapped his hand away, narrowing his eye sockets at the Norwegian.

"This is my favorite book series! And if any harm comes to it, if any of the pages get torn or covers creased, I will not hesitate to shoot you with both my harpoon and bazooka. Understood?" Tom said, staring at each of his roommates in turn. He really wanted to get his point across.

"Oh, feisty!" Tord fawned, and Tom blushed before elbowing Tord's stomach.

"Oh, book club!" Matt clapped happily, "Can Tord read the books out loud? I like his voice the best!"

"I'm offended," Edd put his hand over his heart and stared Matt, wide-eyed.

"Edd, you have to admit, Tord's accent is pretty sexy," Tom reasoned, and Tord nearly fell over in surprise. Tom grinned as the Commie began stammering and blushing violently. He was sure suave and definitely a charmer, but when he was complimented he lost all function.

"Hey, I've read these before!" Edd exclaimed. He had picked up one of the books while Tom was watching Tord in amusement, and Tom restrained himself from snatching the book out of his hand when he realized what Edd had said.

"Really?" Tom asked, innocently enough, before launching himself forward, putting his face close to Edd's, "What's your favorite cat? It's hard for me to choose one, but I think I like Jayfeather a little more than the rest. What about you?"

"Oh, um, Firestar...?" Edd mumbled out, as it was the first cat to come to mind.

Tom's excitement immediately faltered at Edd's incompetence, falling back to his original seat. "Firestar? Firestar?! He is the most overrated cat! Everyone praises him without giving any of the other cats recognition! Really, Edd? I thought you were better than that."

"I... It's just a fictional cat, Tom..." Edd mumbled, confused at Tom's sudden hostility. That was definitely the wrong thing to say, if Tom's offended gasp was anything to go by.

"It's not 'just a fictional cat', Edd. I would've thought a fan of the series would at least have more sense than to say something like that, or to have Firestar as a favorite!" Tom said, growling at the extremely puzzled Edd.

"Now, now, Tom, don't get too worked up over this," Tord said, using his honey-voice, as he curled an arm around Tom.

While Tord was attempting to make Tom flustered in the way he adored, he only succeeded in causing the short Brit to shoot back, "Anime isn't real."

"Alright, now you've crossed the damn line!" Tord jerked away from Tom, his eyes wide.

"Alright, Tomee Bear, Tord, calm down, now," Matt called out affectionately (even using Tom's nickname) and quickly diffused the two's anger.

"Yes, please shut up," Edd... agreed?

"You don't have the right to even look at my books!" Tom snarled at Edd, (neatly) shoving all his books back into their rightful place and holding it close to his chest.

"It's just books, Tom!" Edd groaned, exasperated, "Besides, I'm not even an actual fan of the dumb series. I just read, like, three of the books years ago!"

"Ah! So you're a liar and a faker," Tom called, pointing his finger accusingly at Edd.

"What?! You're the one with the freaky cat obsession, I'll have to keep Ringo away from you!"

"Hey!" Tord called out loudly, silencing everyone. "First of all, I'm the kinky one in this house-"

The screaming and arguments of three began rising in volume, to where Matt was sure that at any moment their neighbors would begin banging on their door to see what the problem was. Oh, Matt did not want that. Inhaling a deep breath, he shouted, "I can't even hear myself not think here, what's wrong with you all?!"

The others were shocked to hear Matt's voice rise above their's (he usually didn't get involved in their arguments, since he was always too engrossed in his own face) and quickly fell silent. Matt smiled, suddenly chipper again, and said in a cheerful voice, "Why don't we just read Tom's books?"

"Because Tom's fascination with his books is creepy and I'm scared the books will make me interested into bestiality," Edd replied simply.

"If you're interested in that," Tord smiled, holding up a hand, "I am willing to participate in pet play and have cat ear-"

"Later," Matt pointed at Tord, then, turning to the others, "and, come on, guys! It can be like a book club!"

"Why not now...?" Tord grumbled, looking down, but Tom was positively ecstatic.

"Yes! Tord can read them, we all agreed he has the best voice years ago, and I can explain anything you guys don't get! It'll be perfect, oh, man, I've been waiting to share these amazing books with someone my whole life!" Tom's chin was resting on his palms, fingers curled up to his cheeks, which were displaying a wide smile. Even his eyes (or lack thereof) seemed happy.

"Alright, Tom, the amount of love you have for these books is starting to scare me a little," Tord admitted, scooting away from Tom slightly.

"I could say the same about you and that anime porn," Tom shot back, back to his bitter old self again.

Tord over-exaggerated his blinking and glared at Tom, "Excuse you, for your information, it's called hentai, and it's an art form."

"Can we just read now?" Matt pleaded, poking the checkered WarriorCats chest.

"Yes, please!" Tom said, standing up, chest in his hand, and jumped on his bed. He grabbed the gun Tord had set there earlier and threw it on the ground next to the other weapons. He settled himself on his bed, head propped up on his pillows and the chest still held safely in his hands. With a wide grin, Tord jumped and flopped next to him, wrapping an arm around Tom's shoulders. Edd also stood and lied on the other side of Tom, extending his hand from behind Tom's head and placing his hand in Tord's hair, playing around with the soft floof. Finally, Matt jumped on the other boys, landing across all of their stomachs. The three boys let out a soft groan (Tord unnecessarily making his sound sexual) at the ginger's action.

"Alright, it's unlocked, read!" Tom dropped the chest onto Tord, causing the Norwegian man to let out yet another exaggerated sexual moan.

Picking up the first book, Tord flipped to the first chapter and began reading. The other boys, especially Tom, listened intently. Tord, Matt, and Edd had found themselves surprisingly drawn into the story, and in what seemed to be quite a short amount of time they had finished a rather impressive stack of books. 

Matt had changed his position and had shimmied up the other boys' bodies, laying on their chests instead of their stomachs, his head curled up onto Edd's shoulder. His legs were hanging off the bed and he frequently kicked them joyfully as he focused on Tord's in-depth reading. Tord had the book he was currently reading resting on Matt's lower stomach, held up by his hands. He sometimes moved the book lower, causing him to get a soft slap from Edd, Matt, and Tom simultaneously before he'd move the book up with a grin.

While he listened to Tord's voice, Matt also had his hand outstretched to play with Tom's pineapple hair. Edd had also switched from floofing Tord to Tom. At first, Tom had growled at them to 'stay away from Steve', and he still had an annoyed look on his face, although he'd be lying if he said he didn't like it.

"Oh, Longtail sounds mean!" Matt suddenly piped up, interrupting Tord's reading. Throughout their entire book club all the boys had been speaking up to voice their opinions, and sometimes even Tord stopped reading to insert his thoughts.

They usually didn't respond to one another's small comments, but, with a glare, Tord said, "All right, Longtail is not a villain, he's just misunderstood. He obviously just wants love and isn't evil, which you could see if you had any sort of brain."

As Matt stared incredulously at the extremely defensive Tord, Tom just smiled at him, "I knew he'd be your favorite."

"Silverstream is the best though! Or was..." Matt was suddenly sad now, mourning over the death of his favorite fictional cat.

"I still like Firestar. The main character of the series is always the best, sorry," Edd shrugged, ignoring the angry eyeless glare he received from Tom.

Hours had passed and they were still reading. When Edd had asked Tord how his throat wasn't sore, he only replied with yet another sexual remark and a wink. Tom had begun silently counting how many times Tord had said something sexual throughout their reading session, and the number was steadily climbing to over sixty. But he found it harder to count now, as his eyelids were slowly falling closed and his brain was slowing down.

Edd and Matt were also falling asleep, Tord's calm voice only lulling them deeper into unconsciousness. Soon, Tord looked up to realize he was reading to himself, as the others had long since fallen asleep. With a quiet, affectionate smile, Tord, after putting up the book he was reading, had set the chest on the floor (carefully, as to not hurt Tom's precious babies). He resisted the urge to do something weird to his sleeping roommates and instead leaned over to kiss all three on the forehead. He again settled down, careful to not wake any of the sleeping boys, and stretched his arms until he was holding all his Brits in his arms. With a content smile, he stuffed his face into Tom's soft hair and began to drift off himself.

"Good night, you gay idiots.... Love ya."


	2. Bedwritten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like how everyone sees Edd as completely pure and soft when he's kinda a bih, so he's gonna be kinda rude in this chapter ;)
> 
> All of the boys are probably still horribly OOC though lmao kill me

He was sick? No, he couldn't be. Tord doesn't get sick, how exactly was he supposed to be his old annoying self if he couldn't even get out of bed?

"I'm fine, stop worrying," Tord grumbled, pushing himself up from his resting position only for an arm to quickly push him back onto the bed.

"You can't even walk, and you puked all over Edd, lie down you idiot," Tom said harshly as he gently shoved Tord onto his back, but there was an unmistakable hint of genuine concern in his voice.

"I've taken three showers and changed my hoodie twice but I still don't feel clean," Edd whined, staring at Tord with distrust.

Matt huffed, shoving his face onto Tord's forehead in an attempt to check his temperature. "You don't look too hot, but you definitely feel it!" He frowned, poking Tord's face with fascination as he straightened himself.

"I take personal offense to that." Tord glared at the ginger, sticking his tongue out before erupting into yet another coughing fit.

While Edd sprang up from the bed and quickly ran to the other side of the room, Tom just said with annoyance, "Matt means you look sick. Which you are, I don't think I've ever seen you this bad! I don't think you should even get out of bed for a few days."

"I agree!" Edd called out from where he stood against the wall, as far away from Tord as possible.

"We'll take care of you, don't worry!" Matt assured, jumping excitedly on the bed, "We'll make you soup, and make sure you sleep, and we can watch movies together, and-"

"Matt, calm down before you upset Tord," Tom said with a noticeably softer voice than before, putting his hand on Matt's shoulder to prevent the hyper ginger from hopping anymore.

With a smirk, Tord asked, "Can you guys feed me?"

"Why do you always have to ruin every damn moment with your kinks, Commie?!" Tom groaned, extremely upset that Tord's condition was preventing the Brit from hitting him at least one good time.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Tord said, a grin still plastered on. But the expression on his face fell to one of concern when he saw the stress on his roommates' faces (although, admittedly Edd's face was hard to see, considering he was so far away).

"Look," Tord began in an extremely serious tone, instantly drawing all of the mens' attention, "why don't you guys get some rest? I'll stay in my room, sleep, watch some anime, and you all can take a break."

"Yes, please!" Edd started walking out the door without a second thought.

"No you don't!" Matt called out, and Edd reluctantly walked back into the room and away from the exit.

"Come on, he said we're free! I do not want to get vomit all over me again!" Edd argued.

"He's our friend," Matt pouted, crossing his arms and turning his head away from Edd.

"Um, Matt's kinda got a point. If he can stop staring at his face long enough to care for the Commie, you should be a tad more sympathetic, Edd," Tom said with a shrug.

"I don't appreciate you ganging up on me!" Edd pointed at Tom and Matt accusingly, eyes narrowed.

"And I don't appreciate you talking about me like I'm not here!" The sick Tord called out, drawing everyone's attention back to him.

"Look, Tord," Tom sighed, "you're an idiot, but we're worried for you. You're so incredibly dumb, you'll probably do something that'll make this little disease kill you."

"Oh, Thomas," Tord smiled, resting his hand over his heart, "you care."

"I swear if you keep acting gay I'll actually punch you, sick or not," Tom snarled, and Tord just chuckled.

"We're all gay, you can't expect me to just stop, even if I'm on my deathbed! Which, I'm not going to die, Matt, please don't cry," Tord hurriedly tacked on the last sentence when he realized he had upset Matt.

Matt's bottom lip was still trembling, but he stopped himself from crying. "Don't joke like that, Tord!"

"Matt worries. We all do," Tom mumbled, rubbing Matt's back comfortingly.

"So, why don't you all lie down and sleep and stop worrying. I'll be fine, promise I won't move! Plus, I really don't want you guys to catch whatever it is I have," Tord smiled encouragingly, his voice coated in honey as he attempted to persuade the men to rest.

"I don't know, you're really sick..." Tom trailed off, his eye sockets narrowed in worry. Matt wore the same expression (albeit he had eyes), and Edd clearly just didn't want to risk being vomited on again, although Tord could see he was also somewhat concerned.

"I'll be fine, Thomas! You, Matt, Edd, go sleep, read some hentai, get drunk, whatever! Just don't cuddle without me," Tord shooed the men away from him, watching them out the door.

"I'm out of Smirnoff anyway, I should probably just stay here," Tom changed his mind just as he was out of Tord's room, turning around to again tend to the sick Norski.

"Leave. Thomas, go rest," Tord commanded, his voice gaining the qualities of an army general. Tom growled slightly at being ordered around like a soldier, but he eventually just sighed in annoyance and left Tord's room.

"Sleep tight, Tord! And call us if you need anything!" Matt chirped before he closed the door, waving at Tord.

"Finally!" Edd said happily once the door was shut, not realizing he was still within earshot of Tord. The Norwegian man just rolled his eyes and smiled as he listened to the other men chastise the tall Brit before they all headed their separate ways.

"Alright," Tord whispered once he was sure they were all in bed, "time to go!"

But, that was easier said than done. When Tord attempted to swing himself off the bed, he instantly just fell back. With a groan, he grabbed his night stand and began pulling himself up, knocking over hentai and cigarettes as he scrambled for purchase.

'Aw, come on Tord, it's just a little virus,' he thought to himself as he finally got upright, placing a hand over his stomach and willing himself not to puke.

Still clinging tightly to the nightstand, he managed to stand up. He almost started to cough again, but quickly clamped a hand over his mouth, waiting for the uncomfortable tingling sensation of the oncoming cough to stop. When it did finally subside, Tord began shambling slowly to his door, using his wall to keep him upright.

"I really should've eaten something today," he groaned as a wave of dizziness hit him, nearly making him fall over. He would have had a much easier time making it out of this damn room if he hadn't skipped all meals for the past couple of days.

As he continued shambling to the door, which still seemed miles away, Tord felt his hand, which was leaning against the wall, bump into something. A glance down revealed the object to be one of his rather large rifles, one of the many weapons scattered around the Norski's room.

"Perfect," Tord said with a rather evil grin, picking up the gun and using it as a cane as he continued on his way to the door. He cursed himself and his body for being so weak as to let a little sickness stop him, and cursed his rifle for wobbling while he tried to lean on it. But, his dedication paid off, and soon he found himself in the hallway, uncomfortably waddling towards the front door.

As Tord passed each room containing one of his roommates, he held his breath and tried to pull himself along faster. Quite loud snores could be heard from Matt's room, and Tord could easily hear Edd as he cooed at Ringo. Tord thanked the inventor of guns that he didn't have to pass Tom's room in his quest, since the Brit was probably wide-awake and would definitely hear Tord's clumsy movements.

With a final grunt (and thanks to handy cane-rifle), Tord was finally out of the house and in his front yard, a slight breeze blowing on his face. Ugh, since when did air smell so disgusting?

"Alright... Smirnoff and, uh, cola and what do Matts like?" Tord said to himself, beginning to head in the direction of the nearest store. He was planning on thanking his roommates for taking care of him while he couldn't even move, he just had to get to the market first.

'Edd was kinda rude though,' Tord thought, thinking about Edd's reactions to the sick Norwegian. But he just sighed, thinking, 'Eh, he's still hot. But what would Matt want?'

As Tord shuffled towards the store, he finally decided on getting Matt yet another mirror. Yeah, the ginger would definitely enjoy that!

Meanwhile, in the house, Tom had put down Susan and was walking towards Tord's room to check on the sick man. 

"Tord?" Tom called out softly, pushing open the door, "Look, I know you said I should rest, but I remembered you haven't been eating for a while and I don't think you have any food in here, so-"

Tom stopped dead in his tracks when he realized that Tord was nowhere to be found. His bed was an absolute mess, covers were strewn about everywhere, and practically everything on his nightstand had been pushed to the ground, but the Norski was gone.

"Edd, Matt!" Tom ran into the hallway and called out his roommates names, and soon enough the other Brits came bursting out of their rooms.

"What is it, Tom?" Matt yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He let himself fall onto the taller Edd beside him, nearly falling back asleep on Edd's shoulder.

"Tord's gone!" Tom panicked, speeding away from them to look around the house.

"Oh, no! He's dead!" Matt screeched, covering his face.

"He's not dead. Probably," Edd patted the ginger's hair in assurance, but he was also beginning to worry. Tord left? Especially in the state he was in? What was the dumbass thinking?

"Nope, he's not in the house!" Tom returned, resting his hands on his knees and panting. "Damn, why are my legs so short?!"

"We have to go look for him, Edd!" Matt cried, shaking Edd's shoulders. With a nod, Edd agreed, taking the hands of the other two men as they ran outside.

"Remind me again why we don't have a car," Tom grumbled as they began running down the street, still clutching hands. Matt had pointed him in one direction, claiming he was using his 'Communist sense', and the others had just gone along with it. It was the only lead they had, after all.

"Because Tord crashed it trying to run over that woman who yelled at Matt," Edd explained as they continued sprinting, Matt leading them.

"I remember that! She really hurt my feelings," Matt recalled sadly, but in a few moments he perked up and called out, "Guys, look over there!"

Where Matt had pointed there was a man laying on the sidewalk, curled into his red hoodie and clutching a gun and a bottle tightly.

"You're alright," Matt screeched happily, falling onto Tord and hugging him tightly.

"Huh?" Tord groaned, looking around wide-eyed before he realized it was Matt who was gripping him. "Oh, hey, cutie! I couldn't get you anything..."

"You idiot, I'm going to murder you!" Tom said before also leaning down to hug Tord, who was still curled into a ball on the sidewalk.

"I... got you this," Tord smiled weakly and held out a half-empty bottle of Smirnoff to Tom. He took it with a confused thanks, but almost dropped it once Tord said, "I didn't make it to the store, but I stole that from this really high guy! I pointed my gun at him, but he didn't look scared, he just gave it to me and told me I needed it more than him.... I'm still fierce, right, Eddie?"

Tord had now turned to Edd, who was kneeling behind him and had him propped up to a sitting position. "Yup, the fiercest. Now guys, please move a bit so I can pick up Tord and carry him home."

They started to comply, but before the others could move away from Tord, he coughed.

Right onto all of the Brits' faces.

"Well, if we weren't getting sick before..." Tom mumbled angrily, wiping his face clean in disgust.

"Now that's a kink I don't have," Tord attempted a laugh before finally fainting into Edd's arms.

A few days later, Tord was good as new, running around the house and being as annoying as ever!

Which was a good thing, considering he now had three sick men to take care of.

"Alright, boys, I don't want you guys making the same mistake I made. Eat up!" Tord proudly placed a large pot of soup on Edd's nightstand, smiling widely at the three sick Brits. They were all laying together in Edd's bed, since his was the biggest, cuddling and enjoying having Tord wait on them.

"Hmph, I thought I said no cuddling without me," Tord grumbled at the three men, who were smooshed together comfortably.

"Well then maybe you shouldn't have gotten us sick!" Edd glared.

"That's it, I'm coming in!" Tord announced, laying across the three men, careful not to make them uncomfortable.

"Get up, I do not want your ass getting sick again!" Tom objected, attempting pushing the taller man away.

"You only care about my ass? I thought you weren't shallow, Thomas," Tord smirked, but stood up nonetheless.

"Well, I could live a happier life if you didn't have a mouth, that's for sure," Tom grumbled.

"You haven't seen what this mouth can do yet," Tord said with a wink, once again reminding everyone that his life has just one huge innuendo.

"Tord, I swear!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao, this oneshot sucks ;)
> 
> also if you're wondering tord probably legit had some normal usually not serious at all virus, but because he's a total idiot and can't take care of himself it eSCALATED (im calling him dumb yet that's what i do-)


	3. Nail Polish and Cuddles

When Tord finally came back, none of the boys were ready to see the shape he was in.

They knew he was on his way back to their home, they thought they knew when he'd arrive, but apparently, they'd been wrong. The memories from the day Tord was supposed to come home, as well as around a month after, were completely gone, blank. Not to mention their old house was gone, too. They had woken up in a new one, large, totally paid off, with four bedrooms. They still hadn't figured out what had happened, but they also kind of didn't want to.

That was until Tord finally knocked at their door months later, scars covering the side of his face and an arm just... missing. Edd, who had been the one to greet him, had rushed him in and laid him in the guest room, calling over the other men to see. 

They had rushed over, fussing over him, staring at the new bright red robotic arm, and trying their best to get the pained expression off his face. But Tord wouldn't stop apologizing, with every breath he took another 'I'm sorry' left his lips. The men had never heard him apologize this much, and they were scared. The bulk of the sorries seemed to be directed at Tom, and he began to suspect something had happened during that period of time they never could remember. But he wasn't able to find out.

That was a long time ago, though, and now Tord had comfortably settled back into the house. It took a while to get used to it, but soon things returned to the way they originally were and, truthfully, everyone was much happier. At some point, they'd even gone from friends to lovers, although no one was really sure how it had happened.

Tord unexplainably disappeared every now and then, sometimes for even months at a time, but every time he was questioned about it, he said nothing, refusing to even joke about it. It made his boyfriends even more suspicious but also want to stay off the topic.

But right now, Tord wasn't going anywhere. He was sitting on the couch, the others grouped around him, his robotic arm twitching violently. His lips were curled up in a silent snarl as he tried his best to ignore the pain shooting through the stump of his arm.

"Tord? Is it your arm again?" Matt asked with a soft voice when he saw the pain the Norwegian was going through. Edd paused the TV and turned to look at Tord, also concerned.

"Yeah, it's nothing. I'll live." That was true, but Tord's boyfriends knew how bad the pain could get. There were nights before where the pain made him feel paralyzed, it triggering the memories of how the men he now loved had worked together to take him down, to kill him. And he had destroyed their house, his old house, he almost killed Tom, on purpose!

The nights when those memories came back, Tord cried. He cried a lot, and he didn't stop crying. His boyfriends would huddle around him as he wept, content to just stroke his hair or back or just hug him tightly and wait it out. But even with everything he went through, Tord couldn't stop being the Red Leader. He'd given up on too many things, he wasn't going to give up on this. Even if every time he went back undercover he had to remind himself that he was doing this for Tom, Edd, and Matt, to make a better world for them, just to stop himself from breaking down, he wouldn't give up.

"Tord, do you want to go lay down?" Tom asked, placing his hand on Tord's intact arm.

Gritting his teeth, Tord nodded, grateful that his boyfriends quickly ran to help him up.

Although that's what he told them, it wasn't just Tord's arm that hurt. The scars that ran all along the side of his body still ached, but he refused to take any sort of medicine. He didn't want to tip off his boyfriends that something was wrong. They knew the extent of the scars, they had seen him naked before, of course, but they didn't know they still caused Tord trouble. And Tord planned to keep it that way.

Once they got there, Edd, who, as the tallest, had been supporting the bulk of Tord's weight, slowly began to lower him onto the bed. It was a rather large bed, one they had bought when their relationship became final. It was so huge, all of them could fit together in it comfortably, and then some.

Tord groaned as he was settled in the bed, even though Edd was trying to be as gentle as possible. When he made sure the Norski was comfortable, he hopped in as well, curling his body around Tord's.

"Move over a little," Tom whispered, slipping into the bed on the other side of Tord. He was much smaller than the others, and Tord untangled his hands to wrap them around Tom's shoulders.

His robotic arm still twitched violently, pain rocketing throughout what was left of the actual skin, but he tried to filter it out. Unfortunately for Tom, 'filtering it out' meant that Tord was clinging tightly onto Tom's shoulders as the hot tears ran down his face. But he wasn't only crying because of the pain. He could feel Tom's muscles through his familiar blue hoodie, muscles you never could guess were there if you didn't feel them. Or see them in action. And Tord had when Tom had hoisted up a harpoon gun to not only declare his hate for Tord but rip off his arm and leave him with a nasty new set of scars in the process. 

Tord didn't blame Tom, though. Sometimes he wished that harpoon had hit him somewhere more vital. He deserved every bad thing he'd gotten that day.

"Why don't we try this to take your mind off everything?" Matt asked, coming back into the room. Tord had never noticed him leave, but, then again, he was kind of preoccupied.

Matt skipped over and sat on the bed next to Tom, careful not to move too much. Tord felt the ginger take his hand, the non-robotic one, and begin painting the nails of it silently. Since Matt loved his appearance so much, he was an expert at all sorts of makeup and hair styles. The others sometimes allowed Matt to do their makeup as well, but they rarely went outside with any on (unlike Matt, who was of course always wearing some).

Tord's breath calmed as he focused on nothing but Edd and Tom's regular breathing, Matt's comforting hand, and the feel of the cold nail polish against his nails. He let his mind wander, being sure to stay away from any triggering trains of thought. What color was Matt painting his nails? Maybe it was purple, Matt's favorite color. Or it was possibly red, Tord's favorite.

"Hey, Tom, Edd," Matt said, still focused on Tord's hand, "can I paint you guys' nails next? Ooh, can I do your makeup for all of you?!" 

Tord had to admit, Matt's enthusiasm was infectious, and he found himself smiling. His arm still twinged with pain, but he was much more focused on his boyfriend for now and barely even registered it.

"I'll let you do mine, Matt," Tord purred, and Matt almost started hopping with joy before he remembered to stay still.

"Sure!" Edd smiled, since Tord had agreed he figured it'd look really bad for him to say no.

"Why not?" Tom shrugged. He pretended not to, but he actually really liked Matt's little makeup sessions.

"Yay! Oh, Tord, can you sit up?" Matt asked, his voice suddenly laced with worry.

"I got this, I got this," Tord repeated, more to assure himself, as he began pushing himself up into a sitting position. Edd and Tom both helped, which was good, because Tord was being very careful to not ruin Matt's work, and that would've meant putting all his weight on his spasming robot arm.

"Alright, just stay like this for a little while," Edd held Tord forward, rubbing circles on his back as Tom stacked pillows against the metal head of the bed, creating a cushion for Tord to lay on.

"Okay, thank you guys," Tord groaned, lying back against the pillows. Edd and Tom sat on either side of him and they all crossed their legs, providing ample space for Matt to sit in front of them, purple makeup bag in hand.

"Can I do your makeup first, Tord? I just got in this absolutely amazing red eyeshadow from my favorite company and I think it'll look just devilishly good on you! Look, look!" Matt rambled, already sweeping some of the makeup onto the brush before waiting for Tord's consent.

Tord was content with this, though. He had his eyes closed, leaning back against the pillows as Matt worked on his face. He explained something about how this particular eyeshadow 'fell' and so he had to put the concealer on after it, but Tord didn't understand and didn't try to. He just let Matt have fun, enjoying the closeness of his boyfriends and marveling at how light Matt's hands felt on his face.

They didn't talk as Matt did all of their makeup, but it was a comfortable silence. And, while Matt had forbidden the boys from looking in a mirror until he allowed them to, he was currently staring in one. Although Tord couldn't really blame him, he was doing his own makeup after all.

Tord wasn't upset that he couldn't see his face yet, because he was able to look at the perfection that was his boyfriends. Edd had an overall green aesthetic going on, which was to be expected. Tom had blue, from what could be seen on Matt's face it was clear that his was going to be purple, and gauging from Tord's nail polish, he could see that his was red. Edd, Tom, and Matt also had their nails painted their favorite color, like Tord, and he could see their eyeshadow matched the polish. The concealer Matt had chosen for each of them perfectly hid each and every blemish and imperfection on their faces, and Tord had mixed feelings towards it. Matt already had flawless skin but insisted on wearing makeup because it made him happy. But Tord loved everything about his boyfriends, even what they viewed as flaws.

"Done!" Matt handed Tord the mirror he was holding and clapped happily, pulling out another to survey his own face more.

"Matt, I..." His scars were gone. At least, the visible ones on his face. He touched the area that used to be marred with nasty wounds, looking at the fine amount of powder that dusted his hand when he took it off.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know if you wanted me to cover them and I've never done that before, I was just like 'Hey, why not?' and yeah!" Matt said, barely taking a breath as he talked.

"Shut up, you beautiful person, I love it," Tord smiled, staring at his face in the mirror.

"I could cover your scars more often if you'd like!" Matt offered as he began walking out the room to put away his makeup.

"Nah, they make me look all badass. And when people try to mess with you guys, they'll be sure to back down when they see me," Tord grinned, but a small part of him thought of taking Matt up on that promise.

"I'm pretty sure anyone who tries to mess with us would leave because of Edd, look at how freakishly tall he is," Tom said, motioning at Edd.

"Hey!" Edd huffed in response, "I'm not freakishly tall, you're freakishly short!"

"I'm sorry Thomas, it's true. I'm the second shortest after you and you're still a foot shorter than me!" Tord teased, falling over Tom and causing the Brit to fall into a laying down position.

"Ugh, get off of me, you're too fat!" Tom grumbled, pushing Tord away, who just laughed.

Finally, Tord rolled off of the smaller man, smirking. "This is pure muscle, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Edd rolled his eyes, also laying down next to Tord. He took the shorter men in his arms, smiling, "You guys are gay."

"Hey, Tord, does your arm feel better?" Matt asked excitedly as he ran back in the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Yup! That's why I'm annoying again!"

"Good, because then I can do this!" Matt jumped on top of his boyfriends, spreading out over them. They groaned, and with a giggle, Matt positioned himself so that he was in between Edd and Tord and also in the cuddle.

"Do you want to finish the movie or sleep?" Tom asked, referring to the movie they had left on pause when Tord's arm had begun acting up.

"Sleep," Matt yawned, since he was already well on the way to drifting off.

"Alright, who's going to turn off the lights?" Edd asked, gesturing to the light switch all the way by the door.

"The guy who pointed it out," Tord twisted around to smile sweetly at Edd.

"You all will actually be the death of me," Edd mumbled, getting up reluctantly to turn off the lights and quickly laying back down and enveloping all of his boyfriends in his arms.

Tord smiled as he fell asleep. He loved this, he wished everything could just stay like this, forever. And that's why he had to stay Red Leader, so it could. So nothing could hurt the men he had devoted his life to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tord's boyfriends taking care of him is my kink, bYE


End file.
